A World Of Angels
by theuglyswaninlove
Summary: Fang and Iggy were casually going through another normal day when they discovered a girl that had supposedly "fell from the sky". Who is this mysterious girl? What happened to her? Where did she come from?
1. She Fell From The Sky

**The World Of Angels**

**Hey guys, so this is my first chapter and I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do notttttt own Maximum Ride, does! **

**~Fang's POV~**

"Lissa come back, please." I groaned into the phone.

"No Fang, you're a dick. I hate you." _Oh god. Grow up._

_"_Lissa... Please... I'm sorry.." _Fang... you did nothing... stop it. _

I zoned out as she started bitching. Saying how I was horrible to her, how bad my hair was, how I didn't play enough sports, I was selfish... The list goes on.

This was how most of my days went. Lissa was my girlfriend, and she had been for a few months. In all honesty, I couldn't stand her one bit. But she had been one of my first friends in Arizona High (even though she was only using me for popularity) and I know I'm the only person there for her, with her parents and everything. Lissa's parents had gotten divorced about 3 years ago and they aren't exactly the most caring parents... if you know what I mean. And so I was pretty much left with her, brilliant, I know.

"Fang? Are you even listening?" I heard her screech. _Nope._

"Sorry Lissa, Iggy's calling." I said quickly, hanging up on her before she could say anything more. I wasn't actually lying though... Iggy was calling.

"Hey dude, sup?" He said, he was one of the most cheerful people I knew.

I got up, getting ready to change. I knew he was gonna ask if I wanted to go over to check out a new game he bought, either that or he just wanted me to come over and play the last game he bought. I threw on my black shirt and some jeans.

"I'm coming over," I said, clamping the phone between my cheek and shoulder as I pulled my pants on and worked on tying my shoe laces.

"Okay see you in a sec," He said cheerfully, hanging up. I shut the phone and put it in my pocket as I left my room, bumping into Nudge on the way out. Nudge was my little sister, well, she's 15 but she's still my little girl.

"Are you going to Iggy's place?" She asked and I nodded, ruffling her hair and trying to get pass her.

"Okay, tell Angel I'll come over in a sec too," She grinned and went off to her room. Angel was Iggy's little sister, she was in the same grade as Nudge and they're best friends I guess. Let's just say our families are really close. Iggy lives across the street and I practically live there too. I walked into their garden and saw Iggy's Mom painting in the yard, her hands covered in paint and the radio blasting next to her.

"Hey Mrs. Griffiths," I grinned, giving a short wave. Iggy's Mom was honestly one of the coolest Moms I knew, she was an artist, photography, painting, sketching.. And an awesome one too. Almost everyone in the neighborhood had some of her work in their houses. She turned and waved at me, grinning wide.

"Hey Fang, Iggy's upstairs!" She shouted over the radio, I gave her a thumbs up and walked into the house, jumping up the stairs to Iggy's room. He was sitting on his bed, Angel next to him, playing Metal Gear Solid.

"Iggy, that's an old game." I said, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, Angel shuffled over and patted the space next to her.

"I know, but I can't beat this and I need you to help me or I won't cross over when I die," He threw me a controller and sat back while I concentrated on the game and Angel painted her nails, asking me if I liked the color or if it was too babyish and Iggy asked me about Lissa, through gritted teeth most of the time. The Griffiths weren't fans of Lissa. As an hour passed and I was halfway through the game, Nudge came over to be with Angel and Iggy and I were talking about other things and Mrs. Griffiths called us down for dinner.

Nudge and I eat dinner at Iggy's house sometimes, it's to give Mom and Dad some alone time... if you know what I mean. Mr. Griffiths is one of the best chefs in town anyways (even though he's a vet) and he makes the BEST very rare or rare steaks, they're still kinda bloody inside and crispy on the outside. It's heaven, really. I don't know how he does it.

"Where's Ella?" Mrs. Griffiths asked and we all shrugged. She sighed and went outside, calling her name. Ella was Iggy's youngest sister, she was 8 and she had a habit of getting lost around the neighborhood, she liked to 'explore'.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She called, running into the house and into Mrs. Griffiths legs, pulling on her hand. "Mommy there's a girl outside and she fell from the sky and she's bleeeding!" She whined while pulling her Mom outside, Mr. Griffiths hurried outside to investigate.

"She fell from the sky?" Angel asked, getting up with Nudge to follow. I looked at Iggy and he shrugged, taking a bite of his steak before standing up and going outside too, I followed him. It was already dark out but the streetlights illuminated what looked to be a badly injured girl around my age, curled up on the floor, her clothes torn and her hair a wild mess of dirty blonde all over her head. From where I was standing, her leg looked to be bent in a painfully awkward position and blood was flowing freely from a gash on her face. Mrs. Griffiths gasped and hurried to her, checking for a pulse while Mr. Griffiths quickly ran inside to dial an ambulance.

"Iggy! Go find a wet towel for her face!" He shouted from the doorway with a phone in his hand, I went to sit next to the girl and gazed at her face, twisted in agony. She was beautiful. Iggy rushed back with a wet towel and gave it to his Mom who pressed it lightly to her. I looked over at Iggy who seemed to be admiring her too and I instantly felt a stab of jealousy...

"The ambulance will be here soon." Mr. Griffiths said, hurrying down to examine the girl as well, he was a doctor after all. Her eyelids fluttered as the sirens came closer and their wailing got louder. Soon enough, 4 paramedics hopped off the ambulance with a stretcher and hurried her into the back.

"I'll go with her, you bring the kids," Mrs. Griffiths said to her husband before jumping in with the girl, holding her hand and giving us a quick wave before the paramedics hopped in and slammed the door, speeding off to the hospital, sirens wailing loud. I saw my Mom hurrying out of the house with a horrified expression on her face and I waved to her, signaling that Nudge and I was okay and that I was going to the hospital with Iggy's family and she nodded, exhaling in relief. We all jumped into Iggy's dad's car, Nudge sitting with Angel and Iggy in the back, Ella in his lap while I sat in the front, all of us quiet as we rushed to the hospital. We found Iggy's mom in the waiting room, sipping on a bottle of water nervously as she told us that the girl was going to go get her X-Ray's and casts done and the doctors said she would be fine.

But who was this mysterious girl anyways?

**~Max's POV~**

I woke up in a room smelling much like the labs back home, the memory making me shudder. I was on Earth wasn't I? I was safe... But where was my flock? Where was I now?

But the heavy darkness was still pressing against me and I succumbed to it, passing out once more.

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked it, I've still got a week left of the summer holidays so I'll update more! Tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't! **


	2. Max

Max's POV

My eyes snapped open, I woke up to a series of beepings and buzzings. This was...Earth?

I sat up quickly, rewarding myself with an instant headache and fell back to the bed, clutching my head.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, you've been out for a while." Said a voice.

I sat up quickly, whipping my head from side to side, looking for whoever was in the room. My eyes landed on a dark figure and I edged away slowly, getting ready to jump out the window and run.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, we found you hurt so we brought you here." The voice said again, the figure slowly stepped into the light and my eyes widened. He was a boy not much older than me. With hair blacker than obsidian and eyes to match. I relaxed back into place, sensing a calm aura around the boy. _  
><em>

I assessed my injuries then, and smiled to myself. _You've really done it this time, Maximum. _My leg was lifted up and encased in a heavy cast, ribs bandaged tight and I found it hard to breathe. _Nothing that won't heal within a week. _I thought. The boy seemed to notice me checking my injuries and smiled warmly at me.

"The doctors said you'll be fine, you'll heal completely in a few months." He said, and I nodded. He resumed his seat on the couch in the corner of the room and I sat up again, looking at him. His eyes were bloodshot, I realized, and his hair matted. He looked like he hadn't gotten proper sleep in days.

"Hey... You should go home.. You look tired..." I said quietly to him, he looked directly into my eyes and shook his head, "Don't worry, I'll be here when you visit." I added, with a smile. He sighed and nodded, getting up off the couch. Before he opened the door, he turned back to me.

"What's your name, by the way?" He asked, I smiled.

"I'm Max."

"Max.." He whispered to himself, as if confirming it with himself. "I'm Fang," He said, and disappeared out the door. I leaned back against the hospital pillows and let the smell of alcohol and disinfectants lull me back to sleep.

_Three days later_

Fang's POV

"It really is extraordinary..." Iggy's dad continued, ever since we got the phone call from the hospital about Max's release, he had been talking about the incredibility of it all, non-stop as we drove to the hospital.

"It's physically impossible for a girl to be healed from a completely broken and dislocated leg within 5 days." He shook his head and I chuckled. Sandwiched in between Iggy, Angel and Nudge, I looked out the closest window, thinking about the girl. I couldn't get her face out of my mind, her tousled, dirty blonde hair. And especially, her eyes. One blue eye, one caramel. They constantly drew me in every time I looked at her, like two little black holes on her face.

"I guess she's special, Dad." Iggy said beside me and I ignored the stabbing of jealousy in the pit of my stomach and focused my attention on the gray hospital building a little way in the distance. The car was pretty much silent then, besides Angel and Nudge's constant chatter, but we all learned to tune that out.

"Here we are, folks, out we get." Mr. Griffiths said as he parked his car. Iggy jumped out eagerly as soon as the car came to a stop and so did Angel and Nudge.

As we got to the front desk, we saw Max sitting on one of the waiting room chairs. Rid of all injuries except for the cast on her leg. She had her arms crossed over her body and she was wearing a simple white dress.

"Sorry, we had to give her room out to another emergency patient and I couldn't let her go home wearing what she came in in so I lent her a dress." Said the nurse sitting by her, she smiled warmly and hurried off as we approached her.

"She's discharged," Mr. Griffiths said, walking back from reception. He turned to Max and smiled, holding his hand out. "So, Max, I've heard you didn't have a place to stay."

Max nodded, gingerly taking his hand and shaking it. "I was abandoned when I was little." She spoke softly. Mr. Griffiths smiled at her again.

"Well, you can stay with us then." He helped her to her feet and Iggy and I rushed in to help too. She grabbed her crutches and thanked us all, hobbling along side us to the car.

In the car, Iggy moved up in shot gun and I was stuck with Angel, Nudge and Max. Angel and Nudge had leached onto Max, bombarding her relentlessly with questions while she laughed along with them and answered them slowly.

"You have beautiful eyes, I've never seen anything like them." I heard Angel tell Max, "Yeah, one's the prettiest blue, like the ocean on a clear day. And the other's like melted chocolate." She giggled. Max's cheeks turned rosy red immediately and she blinked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I watched her and longed to reach out and run my fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, I never noticed." She said simply.

And the car ride home continued in that cheerful state.


	3. Secrets

**Hey guys, sorry for no intro in the last chapter. I had an idea and I was in such a rush to write it I completely forgot to write an intro. Anyways, I'm back! Still have a bunch of homework but I really need a break from it all so I'll try to upload more often. I really would like suggestions for all of my fanfics because I've been having huge blocks, I guess that's what you get for writing such cliche'd stories hahah. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs to Mr.P sadly, I don't own her. **

**Max's POV  
><strong>

As the car pulled up in what looked like a 21st century, modernized castle, I couldn't help but gasp at the grandness of it all. It was adorned with a series of columns and balconies that extended far over a cliff edge, a swimming pool encircled half of the mansion like a stagnant teal royal blue river. The location was much out of a fairy tale as well, a 10 minute walk from the beach and a 15 minute drive from the city.

"You live here...?" I sputtered as the car slowed to a stop in a garage. Angel and Nudge giggled and leaped out of the car, dragging me out with them and I winced slightly at their roughness. My bones had healed but the muscle tissue was still slightly sore.

"Careful kiddos, Max is still sore, you don't wanna hurt her. And yes Max, this is where you'll be staying too. The boys will give you a guided tour, Angel and Nudge why don't you go and 'pimp' out the guest room for Max, as the kids say..." Mr. Griffith's said, punching Fang playfully in the arm. Fang chuckled deep and rolled his eyes.

"But I wanna show Max around! We wanna have some fun with Max!" Angel and Nudge pouted, I laughed and patted them both on the head as they crossed their arms over their chest in synch and stuck out their tongues.

"Don't worry cuties, we'll have plenty of time to have fun later," I smiled,_ wow, did I actually use the word cutie_. At that, Angel and Nudge beamed up at me and ran off into the house screaming "Bye Max!" behind their backs. I laughed after them, and turned back to Fang and Iggy as Mr. Griffiths waved at us and headed after the girls. Iggy had his head tilted to the side, his blue eyes seemed to be analyzing me and for the first time, I noticed how good looking he actually was. His features were extremely complimenting, his big blue eyes made him look innocent yet hinted a playful, dangerous demeanor, he had full lips and prominent jaw bones. A girl would be stupid not to find him painfully handsome.

"So ummm... Max... Where do you wanna go first?" Iggy cleared his throat and I shook my head a little, smiling at both of them.

"I'm the guest, you tell me." I laughed, Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Well I was thinking we ditch the tour for a little while and go to the beach, it's lovely weather and it'll be a waste if we miss it." Iggy smiled and tilted his head again, _he looked so cute when he did that... _God Max, control.

"But I don't have a swimsuit or anything?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure my Mom would have some in your size," Iggy replied and I nodded. It really was a great day outside.

I put on the swim suit Mrs. Griffiths handed me and spun around in the bathroom mirror, looking at myself. I looked at the door, _locked, _and slowly, unfurled my wings and stretched them out as far as they could go, sighing as they were released from the tension of having to be folded up and strained all day. I rolled my shoulders and stretched my neck, enjoying the relaxation.

"Max! Hurry up! Fang's already changed and waiting outside!" Iggy banged on the door and I jumped a good 3 feet in the air, my feather's instantly morphing into an invisible shade. I quickly pulled on the shorts and shirt Iggy's Mom lent me and opened the door to find Iggy standing less than a foot away, naturally, I walked right into him.

"_Ooph! _Sorry Max! I didn't see you there! Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" Iggy grabbed my shoulders and gave me a once over quickly, I laughed and pushed him away lightly.

"I'm fine, now come on, Fang's waiting right?" I smiled and dragged him along, he gave me a once over again before walking with me down the hall to Fang who was leaning casually on the door frame in a black shirt and board shorts. He looked perfect.

"Sorry I took so long."

Fang shook his head, grinned his signature half grin, opening the door for us.

After a short walk, I was greeted by the salty smell of the ocean and the soft breeze that came with it. Instantly, I took back all regrets of crashing into Earth and took a small step into the sand, smiling at the familiarity of the softness and crumbling automatically onto my knees at the touch of it. It was then that I realized how much I missed my homeland and I fought back tears, my face growing hot.

"Max are you okay?" Iggy said panicked, getting down on his knees next to me and rubbing my back. Fang got down on my other side. I nodded and shook them off, letting my hair hang in my face as I took my shirt and shorts off, throwing them onto the floor.

"I'm going for a swim." I said behind my hair and jogged into the ocean, hoping they didn't see the tears that had begun to fall.

**Fang's POV**

I watched her run off, head tilted. She was a strange creature, she seemed out of this world. Being the man I am, my gaze drifted to her back as she ran into the ocean, and then lower her lower back... then lower... Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy do the same and the same gut-wrenching feeling came back.

"Do you think I should go after her, bro?" Iggy asked, still looking at her ass. I rolled my eyes and looked out into the horizon, the sun was drooping slowly, it's color had turned into a beautiful mid-yellow and orange.

"No, I think she needs some time. Whatever it is, she'll talk about it later." I mumbled, Iggy laughed and turned to me, eyebrow raised.

"That's quite a long sentence you said there," He laughed and I chuckled along with him, we continued in that peaceful silence for a while. It wasn't awkward, we were great at remaining silent yet communicating almost telepathically. I guess that's why Iggy was my best friend and no one else was. We had a silent agreement, since we met, that silence was not awkward and was conversation.

A while later, Max came back up to us, shaking her hair out like a dog. She came over and sat in between us.

"Sorry about just now, the sun was just a bit too much and I really needed a soak," She smiled, "Hope I wasn't too cranky?"

Iggy said something and they settled into a conversation, but I was too busy looking into her eyes, there was something in there. Some hidden truth and sadness I was going to make it my mission to find out what. The conversation drifted into silence soon enough and I was happy that Max enjoyed silence as much as Iggy and I did, so we sat and watched the sunset with out remaining time. Until it started to get dark and we began to walk home.

After a shower, I packed my bags and went over to Iggy's house to crash for the night. It was tradition that every Friday night, I'd crash at Iggy's house but this time, I just really wanted to see Max. As soon as I opened the large doors, I saw Iggy run a beeline to me, his eyes wide.

"Mayday! Mayday! Lissa alert, turn and run now, Max has her distracted." He said in a hushed tone, pushing me back out the door...

"FANG!" A shrill voice shrieked from the doory, I mentally facepalmed as Max came out into the living room, running after her. She caught sight of me and shrugged apologetically, mouthing the words '_I tried_'. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME BACK, HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST BOYFRIEND!"

"Lissa, stop acting like a 4 year old." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. Her face turned a bright red slowly, a dangerous red, I almost chuckled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She shrieked, louder this time. I sighed and looked at Iggy for back up, who instantly got the memo and patted Lissa on the shoulder.

"Hey, my sister's are asleep upstairs so could you please excuse yourself and continue this rather important argument tomorrow, outside of my premises, perhaps?" Iggy said, a hand on Lissa's back to guide her firmly out the door. She was too stunned to speak and because of that, she walked out the door obediently. As soon as Iggy shut the door, we burst out laughing. Even Max, who seemed to be horrified by the entire situation.

After that, our night went pretty slowly. We taught Max how to play video games when she said she'd never heard of them, and we bit our tongues when she surprised us all, beating every online game of Call of Duty. We had ice cream then, put on a marathon of How I Met Your Mother, and drank hot chocolate, even though it was a hot summer day. The entire time, I stole subtle glances at Max, and looked away briskly when she caught me doing so. It was hard not to stare at her, she had her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and was wearing one of Iggy's 'Iron Maiden' shirts which went just past her butt on her, and some short shorts. Really short shorts. One's that made Iggy and I wince when she bent over to do something. She was oblivious to her beauty, and the effect she had on Iggy and I, and I suppose that's what makes her so special.

In a few hours, Max and Iggy had dozed off and I took the chance to watch Max's face as she slept for a few minutes. _Yeah, I'm creepy, get over it._ She didn't have the peaceful look on the face that everyone else had when they were sleeping, her eyes were scrunched up and she slept curled up into a ball. I watched her for a little longer before I picked her up and walked to her room, setting her down on the bed.

Iggy's shirt had ridden up to reveal her stomach when I set her down and I glanced at the sliver of smooth pale skin, my eyes slowly travelling up and down her body. That's when I realized, she wasn't wearing a bra...

I pinched the bridge of my nose and told myself to calm down, walking out to the living room and trying to settle myself down on the couch opposite Iggy. But my teenage hormones got the best of me, and I mentally cursed myself as I ran to the bathroom to solve the big problem I had in my pants.

**Third Person POV**

The teenage boy was too distracted to notice the large pair of tawny colored wings, flutter out of invisibility and into sight as he strode out the room and he had missed the tears that fell freely out of the girl's closed eyes, the only evidence of how shattered the girl was inside.

**So hey guy's, hope you liked that chapter! Please suggest some ideas and rate and review if you liked it! I'm sorry this wasn't much of an advance in the story, it's a bit of a filler. Anyways, thanks for the support guys!**


	4. UPDATE

** Hey guys! Sorry about not updating like I promised, it was a crazy week last week. Our report cards were coming out so our teachers (being unorganized) had us rush all of our work in before then. I'm facepalming just thinking about it. Anyways, I'm here now! I have 4 more days of school then SUMMER! I'm so excited! Thanks for the reviews though guys, it would be amazing if more of you could review though, I'm lacking on ideas and inspiration! So any ideas, any at all!**

**Anyways this is just an update guys, I'm really really sorry. I am typing up the next chapter but I really am low on reviews and ideas so if any of you could just suggest anything. Please. It would really help. I keep making the mistake of starting stories without thinking it through. **

**I need your help guys!**

**Thanks! **

**-UglySwan**


End file.
